Nunca olvides la felicidad
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: No lean esto. Es terrible. Más que el anterior.


Se supone que en el campamento mestizo no dejaban que dos semidioses se quedaran solos en una cabaña, pero a Nico no le decían nada. Más bien, no le importaba lo que los demás le dijeran o pensaran. Así que esa tarde estaba acostado en el suelo de su cabaña conversando con Will Solace, que estaba acostado junto a él en el suelo, a una distancia prudente.

Hablaban cosas sin importancia, pero estaban entretenidos. Hasta que salió el tema del cabello de Nico.  
>-Ha crecido bastante desde el ultimo corte- comenzó Will-. Deberías cortarlo.<p>

-Por qué? A mí me gusta.

-A mí también. Digo… no se ve mal. Pero aun así está bastante largo.

-Y qué? No tengo tiempo de ir a una peluquería, y no estoy de humor para ir a ver a los hijos de Afrodita. Te imaginas como me dejarían? Quizás termine con el cabello todo brillante y con pinches de color rosa. Paso de eso.

-Y qué te parece si yo lo corto?

-Tú? Sabes hacerlo?

-Sí –respondió vacilante.-Me dejas?

-Está bien. Solo no me dejes calvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora de la cena todos los campistas voltearon a ver a Nico, algunos riendo y otros con cara de que veían al mismísimo Hades caminar entre ellos. Will iba con él, sonriendo de manera nerviosa como si tuviera un cartel enorme y luminoso en la frente que pusiera: "_Culpable_".

A Nico no lo hacia reír nadie. Su cabello parecía un nido de aves, ofendiendo la maestría arquitectónica de las aves. Uno de los campistas se acercó a preguntarle que le había pasado, a lo que Nico respondió:

-Tuve una pelea con el hombre manos de tijera.

Si hubiera venido de otra persona habría causado risa pero Nico lo dijo totalmente serio.

Se fue a su mesa y comió en silencio. Antes de que informaran las actividades de la semana se levantó y se fue a su cabaña. Will apenas termino fue a ver si estaba enojado. Golpeó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta simplemente abrió.

Al pasar, encontró a Nico viéndose en un espejo. Volteó hacia Will, sonriendo.

-Esto si es cagarla de lo lindo –soltó riendo.- Creo ahora quiero los brillos y pinches rosa.

Will se relajó y se rio junto a él. Se lo estaba tomando bastante bien, tomando en cuenta todos los machetazos que tenía en el pelo.

-De verdad lo siento, Nico. Debí decirte que al único que le he cortado el pelo fue a un perro que tenía cuando era pequeño. Y no quedó mejor que tú.

Nico se volteó con cara de indignación, pero se le pasó enseguida y se acercó a Will, acariciando su propio cabello y tironeando uno que otro mechón disparejo.

-Te lo perdono solo por ser tú –dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se acercaba para besarle tiernamente en los labios. –Pero no creas que no voy a vengarme. Algún día tendrás que dormir, Solace.

De acuerdo.- Will sonrió y le besó una vez más antes de sacarse la polera para irse a dormir.

Se fueron a dormir juntos a la cama de Nico. Como lo hacían hace ya varios días.

En la cabaña de Will ninguno le había preguntado nada, pero todos sabían que no se iba cada noche a jugar a las cartas con el hijo de Hades. De vez en cuando salía una que otra broma diciéndole que ya hasta olía a muerto, pero nadie le daba mayor importancia al asunto.

Se acostaron acurrucados bajo las sabanas ya que la cabaña de Nico era especialmente helada. Así que Nico se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de Will mientras este le rodeaba con el brazo. A veces Will le decía que era como un gatito por la manera en que se acomodaba sobre él, y Nico le respondía que se ponía a si para robarse su calor.

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquila respiración del otro, hasta que se durmieron.

Despertó Will en el suelo, y Nico esparcido en mitad de la cama sin ninguna sabana sobre él. Se levantó del suelo y se puso su camiseta del campamento. Besó la frente de Nico, quien murmuró un reclamo inentendible, y salió de la cabaña para empezar sus actividades diarias.

Al pasear por el lugar, recibía miradas extrañadas por parte de los demás campistas. Se preguntaba qué había pasado mientras el no estuvo por ahí.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Apolo se vio en el espejo y empezó a reír mientras veía el bigote que tenía dibujado bajo la nariz. También tenía pintadas las cejas como si las tuviera unidas. Lo cual le dio mucha risa ya que Nico usó pintura negra y no venía con su cabello rubio.

Se fue de vuelta a la cabaña de Hades. Al entrar, Nico estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, riendo y balanceando los pies.

-Hola cariño. Que tal tu día?- Dijo a modo de broma.

-Nico, eres una mala persona. –respondió, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo algo de pintura que tomo en el camino y se lanzó a atacar a Nico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie les dijo nada cuando los vieron riendo por el bosque, tomados de la mano. Pero tomando en cuenta el corte de cabello de Nico, los moños en el cabello de Will, y la pintura en la cara y ropa de ambos, el hecho de que estuvieran tomados de la mano era lo más normal que se podía pedir.

* * *

><p>Me :) voy :) a :) matar :). Si, :) otra :) vez :).<p>

Buenos días, buenas tardes! Les traigo cáncer c:

Cualquier queja, reclamo, insulto, envienlo por un Review :D que si los leo todos. También los favoritos, pero prefiero comentarios :c

Bueh, ya volveré con más cáncer. No olviden usar sus gorras de papel aluminio :D


End file.
